


The Demon Saint

by jadencross



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also misconceptions?, daichi is just a dad, hinata is a child, i should be finishing other things, its not well planned, noya and tanaka are bros, oh well, so is asahi, suga is a demon king, swords fights ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:38:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadencross/pseuds/jadencross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that demons walk among us. Everyone knows they are born when animals curse humans. And everyone knows that demons are incredibly, undeniably, wholly, evil. </p><p>But most of all, everyone knows that the most heinous of demons is the Demon King, who has glowing white feathers and hair of moonlight, and his right-hand-man, who has long hair as black as his heart and eyes that could bore into your soul and tear it to shreds.</p><p>So when Daichi, a poor father in a small farming village happens to cross the path of Child Traders, he never would have expected them to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Children are Crying

**Author's Note:**

> So, really, I should be spending this time working on the other two fics I started but, alas, this one started eating me. I really like the idea of the haikyuu kids having wings and stuff but that Suga (of course) would probably have different colored wings because his hair isnt a normal color and it just kinda spun out of control. Originally it started off as an entirely different story about halfkin and what have you but I decided against it which was probably a bad idea because this doesn't even have a solid plot. But here we are, so you'll get pulled along as we ride this inescapable lawn mower together! So let's get started!

Daichi had a headache.

It was bad enough that his son had been crying all night (and all day, the poor thing), but now here he was, alone on the forest road no one traveled, face-to-face with the one thing he feared more than demons. 

 _Child Traders,_ he hissed to himself, clutching his son close and trying to calm the screams.  _Why did it have to be Child Traders?_

"Hinata," he said aloud, pressing his son to his chest, "please. Calm down. I know it hurts, but I need you to be quiet for daddy right now."

He was rewarded with a new batch of sobs, these higher and louder than before. Daichi looked back up at the men before him, taking a few steps back in fear.

There were two of them, and if they had been any other type of person, he could have powered through. Years of farming had made him strong and durable, and he had been quite the fighter in his teen years. But these men probably had more muscle in their arms than Daichi had in his entire body. 

Except for their burly build, Daichi likened them to foxes. Their eyes scanned Daichi and his son in such a way the he couldn't help but feel like they were going to sell him, too. They looked so similar, that Daichi didn't think they could be anything but brothers, and the only way he could tell them apart was a small scar on the face of the guy on the left. 

Scar Face took another step forward, and sneered.

"Listen, kid," he said in a voice not unlike stones being thrown at a fire, his tone carrying the same amount of malice, "you look smart. And smart guys know when their opponents are going to win. So just hand us the kid, and we'll be on our way."

"On your way to town to steal more children, you mean," Daichi spat.

"Of course!" Plain Face said in the same voice. "That's how we make a living, after all!"

"You make a living on a farm, right?" Scar Face sneered. "You understand how hard the times are. All we need is a child. Children can be replaced. Money cannot."

"Yeah, just go home to the missus and make a new kid!"

Fury ignited in Daichi.

"Children cannot be replaced!" he said through his teeth. "Even if I had a thousand kids they would all be important and irreplaceable."

"Look at this guy," Scar Face said. "He's got a thousand kids, but he won't let us have one!"

"Such a greedy guy," Plain Face concurred.

"I don't have a thousand kids," Daichi said. "I only have one."

"Then how would you know another would never replace him?" Plain Face asked.

"The same way I know you both are idiots!"

"Hey now, that's a little insulting." Scar Face said, a mock frown tugged tightly over his yellow teeth. "We never took it that far."

"Just leave," Daichi demanded, hoping his voice wasn't as shaky as he felt.

"When you give us the kid."

"Over my dead body," Daichi hissed.

"So be it," Scar Face said, then he lunged forward. Daichi only had enough time to move his child out of reach by a centimeter, and the man's hands raked his skin. 

Daichi turned to flee, but he was closer to the tree than anticipated. He slammed his nose into the bark, and bit back a yell as he fell backwards. Ha jumped to his feet, Plain Face just missing his shoulder and took off into the woods.

Daichi's headache was pounding now, but he ignored it in favor of running. Hinata was crying harder than ever, and Daichi tried his best to quiet him down. It didn't matter if he ran farther faster than the Child Traders if they could follow him by sound.

"Hinata, please," Daichi pleaded. "Please please please, quiet down. Please quiet down for daddy. That's all I ask." 

But the boy cried on.

Daichi bit his lip, and surged forward, hoping that a home field advantage would pay off. 

It didn't.

The surge in speed lead to clumsy feet, and Daichi tripped on a branch he didn't have time to see. As he fell, he twisted so he would take the impact of the fall, not his three year old. The boy landed on his chest, momentarily quiet as he regained his bearings.

Before Daichi could stand, the Child Traders were on him, and he clutched his child to he chest.

Scar Face sneered. "It would have been easier if you had just given us the kid."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

All three men looked up as shadow passed over them. A tall, dark figure with long, elegant wings landed with a thud in the clearing beside then.

It had long, dark hair and piercing black eyes that seemed almost to smolder with rage. It was dressed in a black tunic, golden cord holding both the cloth and an impressive broad sword to he person. It had black leather boots, and a golden necklace around it's neck. Chainmail gleamed under the fabric, and Daichi was sure the end had come.

"D-d-demon," Plain Face stuttered, falling onto his rear.

"Not just any demon," Scar Face whispered. "Brother, that's the King's right-hand man. Which means-"

Right on cue, a second shadow appeared in the sky. Daichi saw a blur of white, and a second from stood in the clearing.

This one was shorter than the other, his wings the purest white Daichi had ever seen. His hair was silver, and shone in the sun in such a way Daichi wished he could see it under the moon. The demon wore a black tunic similar to the other one, but he carried no weapons, and his black boots almosy came up to his knees. A golden crown resembling thorns interwoven with silver adorned his head, and his eyes-

 _Whoa,_ Daichi thought. 

They were a brown as deep as the earth, and as rich as the soil Daichi had only dreamed of planting on. They shone with an internal light, a fire that won Daichi's heart over in a second. 

 _Great,_ Daichi thought.  _I'm going to be killed by the most beautiful thing in existence._

Except, Daichi didn't feel any malice. Not really. 

"The King," Scar Face said in a whisper. He was pale white, and Daichi realized the man didn't share his sentiment.

The King looked at Scar Face only briefly, as if the man was the drawing of a child you hated, before locking his eyes onto Hinata. The boy, for his credit, had slowed his crying to a constant blubbering, clearly tuckered out from crying for almost 24 hours. 

The King took a step forward, and Daichi flinched, pulling his son closer to his chest. Hinata started crying harder, and the King frowned.

Slowly, and with a grace that captured the gaze of all four humans present, the King reached out his hand to the child, crouching down as his did. 

Hinata struggled against his father, trying to get to the King and Daichi, for reasons he didn't understand, let him go.

The child ran to the King, and grabbed his hand, all tears gone and a smile on his face. The King scooped him up, and lifted him into the air. Hinata squealed and laughed, and a smile lit upon the King's face. 

He kissed the child's head, then walked to give him to the dark figure.

"Suga?" the taller demon's voice sounded...worried? "I...I'm not-"

The demon cut himself off as the child landed in his hands.

"O-oh," the taller demon stuttered. "H...hi."

The King turned back to the three men, his eyes darkening when they hit the Child Traders.

"So," the King said, his voice silky and lined with danger, "you must be Child Traders."

The men in question sat in stunned silence.

"Do you want this child now?" The King asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"N-no!" Scar Face stuttered. "Its b-been kissed by-by a demon! No one would want that bad luck!"

"Oh, good," a smile the chilled Daichi to the core placed itself on those gentle lips. "I wouldn't want to break any hopes."

In one swift movement, the King drew the sword from his fellow's sheath, and a deadly metal blade stained with red now shone in the clearing.

"Now leave," the King said, his voice light, but the implications heavy.

The Child Traders scrambled to leave, knocking their heads against rocks, trees, and each other before racing off through the trees.

The king sighed, and sheathed the sword.

"I wish they'd fight back like they used to," he said, stretching his arms. "I'm getting bored."

He turned and saw Daichi, still frozen with fright. A light smile returned to he lips, and he walked over. Daichi scrambled back, but a twinge in his ankle kept him from running.

The King kneeled, a light hand resting gently on the man's ankle. Ice raced up Daichi's leg and he shuddered as a sick pop resounded through his body. Then the hand left, as did the ice, and Daichi breathed four times before opening his eyes. 

The king lay on his stomach, his face trained on Daichi's and his wings spread out over the clearing. 

"Feel better?" The King asked, genuine curiosity alight in his eyes. Daichi realized with a start at his headache was gone, as was the pain in his ankle.

"Y-yeah..." Daichi said cautiously.

A bright smile lit the King's face.

"Good!" He said, lumping to his feet. "Listen, I need to borrow your kid for a while, so go home. At dusk, return to the road where those Child Traders confronted you, and you'll see him safely returned! Don't bring anyone else, though, or it might get ugly." A small wince in the two demons piqued Daichi's interest, but he was more concerned for his kid.

"Wait, what do you you mean-"

"Now we gotta go," the King interrupted. "Asahi and I will take good care of him until tonight. Bye!"

And with that, the two jumped into the air, and took off. Daichi was too startled and overwhelmed to move, so he did the only thing he could.

He passed out.


	2. When the Sun Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's more of a plan now than before, and I kinda know where this is headed. Also please excuse any formatting errors as I am doing this on a tablet. 
> 
> This chapter is kinda weirdly written, so I apologize for that in advance. Now read on, my friends!

"So then what happened?"

Daichi sighed, rubbing his temples. He had woken up in a daze in the forest, and he wouldn't have believed what had happened if it hadnt been for the mess of footprints around him. He'd gotten up slowly, and made his way back into town, where he'd been ambushed immediately by his friend Nishinoya and dragged into his house for dinner.

"He told me he'd bring Hinata back at dusk."

"Do you believe him?"

"I don't know, Noya," Daichi said, his fear and panic from earlier having only drained him. "He seemed kind, but he's a _demon_ for crying out loud! I probably couldn't trust him with my child as much as a stack of potatoes. It's not like he gave me much of a choice, anyway."

"Do you want me and Tanaka to come with you?" the smaller man asked, his eyes alight with a terrifying light.

Daichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Do I even wanna know why?"

"Probably not," Noya said, redirecting his gaze to his soup. "But we'll go if you want some backup."

"Physically or emotionally?" Daichi asked. "The demons even said not to bring anyone else."

"Was it a threat?"

Daichi thought for a second, remembering the look that had flashed across the demons' faces. "I don't think so," he answered. "It seemed more like a warning than anything."

"Then we could probably still go," Noya said, sucking in his soup. "We could just hang back a few yards. Just in case."

"I don't know...," Daichi rubbed the back of his neck. "It just doesn't feel right."

"What doesn't feel right?"

Right on cue, Tanaka walked in.

"The Demon King took Hinata and says he's giving him back at dusk," Noya said. "And Daichi says we shouldn't go with him because the demon told him not to."

"Dude," Tanaka said, taking his place at the table, "that's what demons say when they intend to kill you or something."

"That's the thing," Daichi rubbed his temple, "he _had_ the opportunity to kill me then. Why didn't he?"

"I dunno," Tanaka shrugged, pouring some soup for himself, "but I do know one thing: if a demon says to come alone, you _absolutely_ come with backup."

"I still don't think its right," Daichi said.

"How about we go and just hang back out of sight?" Tanaka offered.

"That's what I suggested," Noya said with a grin. "Great minds really do think alike."

"Alright," Daichi said hesitantly. "But only if you guys are quiet."

"Quiet as a mouse," Tanaka said, miming a zipping motion over his lips.

" _Quieter_ than a mouse," Noya said, copying the motion. Daichi sighed. He had a bad feeling about this.

...---...

The woods looked more sinister at night. Every rustle in the bushes made Daichi jump, every animal cry spinning him around in terror. It was almost as bad as when he was little. Back then, he thought demons would jump out and ambush him, stealing his breath and ripping his soul to shreads.

 _No,_ Daichi thought, _this is worse. I_ know _there are demons out there._

He could hear Noya and Tanaka and just around the bend, but they were too far away for comfort. In fact, they made him more nervous. He really should have just told them to wait at home.

Shivering in the cold, Daichi felt like a mouse in a thunderstorm. He definitely felt something coming, and it felt worse than the demons he was meeting.

"Oh, good. You're here."

Daichi screeched, whirling around to see the Demon King folding his wings. He laughed, a lighthearted gleam in those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Whoa," he chuckled, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I didn't hear you land," Daichi explained, his knees starting to shake a little.

"Comes with practice," the Demon King smiled. It was beautiful and sincere. Daichi found himself getting sucked into the love it contained, before forcing himself back into the present.

"Where's Hinata?" Daichi's was all business again.

He was answered by a childish giggle. The Demon King loosened one of his wings, and an orange head burst from the sea of white feathers. Hinata crawled until he was leaning on the Demon King's shoulder.

"Suga!" Hinata giggled, "Again! Again!"

"Not again, I'm afraid," the Demon King said, pulling the boy from his back. "You've gotta go home."

"Otay," Hinata said as his feet hit the ground. He looked up and saw Daichi. "Daddy!" the boy cried, before running to his father.

"Hey, buddy," Daichi said, scooping his son up. After a quick check to see that his boy was okay, he looked up at the King.

"Why did you take him?" he demanded.

"Harsh," the King said. "I just needed to clear him of a few things. It was no big deal. You can thank me now, if you want."

"Thank you?" Daichi said, incredulous. "For what, taking my son? Making me worry all day?"

"I said 'if you want'," the Demon King said, almost to himself, his smile wavering slightly.

Just then, a huge thump made both of them jump.

"Ow," Noya groaned from where he lay on Tanaka in the new pile next to Daichi.

"Suga," the dark demon from earlier said, landing next to the Demon King, "I found them not too far down the road snooping. They seem to be friends with Hinata's dad."

The Demon King looked at the two boys like they were some sort of mythical beast no one had ever seen before. The light in his eyes shifted to something dark and impossible to decipher, and Daichi got the feeling it was an emotion so complex that only old demons could have it. Even the other demon seemed thrown off by the King's gaze.

After a long time, he seemed get a hold of himself, he turned to Daichi.

"Are they with you?" he asked slowly.

"Yes," Daichi responded, figuring lying was a bad idea. "But they weren't going to do anything. They were here just to make me feel more confident. They weren't going to do anything."

"Asahi?" the Demon King turned to the other demon for confirmation.

Asahi just shrugged. "They didn't have any weapons," he said hesitantly.

The Demon King sighed. "Listen, I only-"

Before Daichi knew what was happening the white haired man was tackling him to the ground. Hinata let out a squeal of surprise as he was almost crushed between two bodies. Daichi's back scraped against the ground as he hit hard.

Just as quickly as the demon had tackled him, he was up, standing in defiance with his wings spread to shield those behind him.

"Asahi!" he growled, "get them and go."

Asahi surged forward, scooping Noya and Hinata into his arms before taking to the sky.

"Both of you," the King hissed, still facing whatever enemy he was fighting against, "stand up and get ready to grab on."

Tanaka and Daichi did as they were told, scrambling to their feet before they understood the rest if the question.

"Grab on to what?" Tanaka asked, just as the Demon King turned and grabbed both of them. "Oh!" Tanaka yelled as he and Daichi felt the demon grab them around their waists and hoist them into the air. Daichi was too surprised to scream, but Tanaka had no such problem. The demon hissed, grimacing at the volume.

"Demons can hear really well, you know," he said. Tanaka turned red with embarrassment as Daichi looked toward the ground.

All he could see were clouds, though. The demon had rose more quickly than he'd realized. He swallowed, and the pressure in his ears lifted.

"Where are you taking us?" Daichi yelled to be heard above the wind.

"Again," the Demon King said with pain in his eyes, "sensitive ears."

"Sorry," Daichi replied.

"I'm taking you to my home," the demon answered.

"Wait, seriously?" Tanaka said, a crazy fire lighting in his eyes. "We get to go to the Demon King's Nest?!" the man screeched.

The Demon King shot him a sour look. "Sen-si-tive ears," he said pronouncing each syllable like they were children. "And its not a nest. Its quite nice, actually. After all, Dai...Dai..."

A weariness began to shine in the Demon King's eyes, and their altitude began to drop.

"D-damn," the demon stuttered, trying to press on, but his wings were definitely slowing now. "I didn't know it was...poisoned." Every word seemed to be laborious and Daichi could touch the clouds without stretching now. "A...Asahi...," the man almost sighed, then his wings stopped all together and the three began to plummet to the ground.

Daichi only had time to hear a faint cry of "Suga!" before the world was drowned out by the screams of Tanaka and himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so next chapter is gonna be the long-awaited arrival of Tsukishima (for sure) and Yamaguchi (hopefully). Its kinda tedious to read Suga as The Demon King for so long but no worries next chapter there is going to be a name shift. 
> 
> That's all for now, except that the new chapter should be posted soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.


End file.
